


Quiet Ones Together

by Hieiko



Series: Always the Quiet Ones [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment during Older and Far Away. Sequel to "Quiet Ones".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Ones Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinpanalley.

Tara entered the basement and shut the door behind her quietly. She nearly stumbled on the stairs as a bright red glow appeared in her line of sight.

Cigarette. _Spike._

He flicked his lighter open for a moment, and the flame allowed her to easily descend the steps. She sat down beside him, wondering if he would mind.

Unthinkingly she reached her hand out blindly to touch his face. He winced as her fingers brushed against his bruised eye.

"What did this?" Tara asked softly.

"Same thing that always does, pet." He murmured. "Love hurts."

She said nothing, but simply held his hand in the darkness.


End file.
